Sacrifício de Amor
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: A cada três mil anos ocorre, simultaneamente, dois fenômenos raros: Contemplação Maia e Alinhamento perfeito. Situações capazes de fazer o impossível acontecer.Uma figura misteriosa entra na vida escolar de Stiles e Scott, e essa pessoa parecer ter algo a rek torna-se uma peça fundamental em um jogo secreto e misterioso que pode terminar em tragédia.
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Sacrifício de amor  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon**: Teen Wolf  
**Ship**: Sterek  
**Classificação**: +13  
**Gênero: **slash, angust, romance, mistério, Realidade Aternativa  
**Direitos Autorais:** Teen Wolf não me pertence. Se me pertencesse o casal principal não teria nem o Scott e nem a Allison...  
**Importante**: essa história é realidade alternativa, alguns fatos foram propositadamente alterados e estão diferentes da série. Não se assuste.

* * *

**_Notas iniciais_**

Antes de mais nada quero agradecer a Nutella Cullen, pois foi ela quem fez essa capa linda para mim!

Resumidamente:

1- Fanfic kinder ovo. Feita para surpreender no final. Pode ser um final que você goste ou não... é um risco que depende de você correr... xD

2- Primeira Sterek. Tentei não errar muito, perdoem se ficar um tanto OOC, isso eu garanto que não foi proposital.

3- Como eu disse antes, é realidade alternativa, por isso tem muita coisa que não está de acordo com a série, mas é proposital.

4- Marquei m-preg por que será uma possibilidade real nessa minha ficção, mas nenhum dos personagens masculinos irá engravidar. O fato é apenas mencionado. Digo isso para não gerar expectativas e esperanças.

6- Marquei estupro pelo mesmo acima citado. Menção do fato.

7- Não foi betado. Quando achar algum erro, por favor avise.

8- Obrigada por ler e divirta-se! Atualização toda sexta-feira.

* * *

**Sacrifício de amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Prólogo**

_Mansão queimada dos Hale_

_23h15min_

Stiles desceu do jipe e bateu a porta. Estava tão nervoso e preocupado que qualquer lobisomem em um raio de milhas escutaria as batidas descompassadas do seu coração. Mas sabia que não tinha ninguém ali, exceto Derek. Ou talvez não, já que a mansão estava completamente escura e silenciosa. E fazia tempo que isso não era assim.

– Ele não está, não é? – a mulher desceu do carro e também bateu a porta com força.

– Senhorita Ruby – Stilinski desesperou-se – Eu juro, não fizemos nada de errado! Eu...

– Stiles, você é um jovem de dezesseis anos. Questiono sua noção de "certo" e "errado". A não ser que prefira me ver conversando com o xerife...

– NÃO! – o garoto analisou sua professora de literatura, observando os olhos castanhos em busca de alguma compaixão. Não encontrou nada – Prefiro que fale com Derek antes. Ele vai explicar tudo.

A mulher sorriu de leve. Enquanto Stiles passava a mão pelo cabelo curto, sem saber o que fazer, ela vasculhava a bolsa de imitação de couro que trazia a tiracolo.

Stilinski não podia compreender como tudo saíra do controle assim. Uma semana atrás e o mundo era perfeito. Ou quase isso. Agora, ali estava ele na frente da casa de Derek Hale, com uma professora ao lado alegando ter visto os dois fazendo coisas íntimas.

O que era mentira! Derek e ele não eram nada! Sequer amigos! Que se dirá amantes... não que Stiles não quisesse isso... o que não vinha ao caso. No momento precisava convencer a professora de que eram inocentes das acusações.

Virou-se para falar com a mulher e viu que ela tirava uma barra de ferro não muito grande de dentro da bolsa.

– Senhorita Ruby? – franziu as sobrancelhas sem compreender aquilo.

– Surpresa, surpresa! – a mulher riu antes de erguer a barra de forma ameaçadora.

Stiles notou as intenções da professora e até tentou se defender, todavia não foi rápido o bastante. A barra acertou-lhe o lado direito do rosto e o garoto desabou sem sentidos no chão.

Ruby aguardou por um instante, querendo ter certeza de que seu aluno estava fora de combate. Verificou que tinha um pouco de sangue na ponta da barra de ferro, e aquilo até que vinha a calhar com seu plano. Deixou o objeto cair ao chão.

A princípio seu objetivo era único e envolvia apenas Stilinski. Mas durante a última semana vira a forma que Derek e Stiles se olhavam. Viu os sentimentos secretos e compreendeu tudo. Ao entender o quanto se gostavam em segredo, Ruby decidira mudar o foco da sua ação. Decidira trazer Hale para o epicentro do furacão.

Ergueu os olhos castanhos e analisou o céu noturno. Nenhuma nuvem encobria a perfeição celestial, ou mesmo a magnífica lua cheia. Jamais se vira uma noite com astros tão belos e brilhantes.

E a causa dessa maravilha era apenas uma: em pouco mais de meia hora aconteceria a Contemplação Maia e o Alinhamento Perfeito. Dois fenômenos que não se repetiriam simultaneamente antes de três mil anos. Que ocorreram exatamente três mil anos atrás. A meia noite.

Um fenômeno que podia fazer _milagres_.

Balançou a cabeça saindo do transe e abaixou-se ao lado do rapaz caído no chão. Foi impossível não sentir certa admiração pela ingenuidade de Stiles. Professor algum no mundo faria algo assim tão tarde da noite. O menino devia estar desesperado para proteger Hale e livrá-lo de eventuais encrencas... e pagava um preço alto por isso.

A mulher usara desculpas esfarrapadas para manipulá-lo e guiá-lo até ali apesar da hora avançada. Claro, era apenas uma criança confiando em uma professora. Que motivos Stiles teria para desconfiar? Todos os motivos do mundo, levando em consideração as coisas que testemunhava. Mas não... ele parecia incapaz de mudar e deixar de ser o jovem crédulo que sempre ajuda a salvar o dia. Não poucas vezes a salvar Derek... mesmo sem ter esperanças de ser correspondido em seu amor secreto, embora não tão secreto assim.

Ruby meneou a cabeça, abaixou-se e pegou-lhe o celular no bolso da calça jeans surrada. Buscou nos contatos, certa de que acharia o número do Alpha. E encontrou. Enquanto sorria satisfeita, digitou quatro pequenas letrinhas e enviou o SMS.

_Help._

Ele entenderia. Derek era esperto. Sacaria na hora que fora propositadamente afastado da mansão, não apenas ele; mas Peter também. O resto do Pack estava longe o bastante, para não serem causa de preocupação. Com os outros humanos sequer se preocuparia.

Apenas um lobo dominava seus pensamentos: Derek. E ele voltaria correndo desesperado ao ver que o pedido de ajuda fora enviado do telefone de Stiles Stilinski.

Soltou o celular ao lado da barra de ferro no chão. Já não precisava mais deles. Ficou de pé com Stiles em seus braços e ergueu o queixo de leve, fechando os olhos em deleite. O uivo assustador escapou de seus lábios como um desafio. Um desafio contra seus pretensos inimigos.

"_Volte a tempo, Derek Hale_"; pensou. "_Volte a tempo de salvar o que é importante_".

Continua...

* * *

_**Notas finais**_

Então é isso. Não sei por que adoro começar por prólogos, principalmente quando narram um fato futuro. Agora, calmamente, iremos acompanhar como tudo chegou a esse ponto.

Não esperem muitas reviravoltas ou um enredo de novela mexicana! Meu ponto principal é ~legrandfinale, rsrsrsrs

Obrigada por ler! Espero ver todos de volta na próxima sexta, ou antes! Para quem deixar um review xD


	2. Cap 01 -Menos dez pontos para Gryffindor

**Título: **Sacrifício de amor  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon**: Teen Wolf  
**Ship**: Sterek  
**Classificação**: +13  
**Gênero: **slash, angust, romance, mistério, Realidade Aternativa  
**Direitos Autorais:** Teen Wolf não me pertence. Se me pertencesse o casal principal não teria nem o Scott e nem a Allison...  
**Importante**: essa história é realidade alternativa, alguns fatos foram propositadamente alterados e estão diferentes da série. Não se assuste.

* * *

**Sacrifício de amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Parte 01**

**Menos dez pontos para Gryffindor**

_Uma semana antes_

A sala inteira observava a professora em um silêncio mortal. A mulher terminava de escrever seu nome na lousa e traçava um risco embaixo. Ruby Smith. Quem, em todos os infernos, teria um nome daqueles?! _Ruby Smith_.

– Muito prazer – ela virou-se para a sala e sorriu. Tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos ondulados também castanhos, mas em um tom desbotado e sem brilho. O nariz era empinado e o rosto de pele pálida possuía algumas pintas. Aparentava ter por volta de trinta anos. Usava roupas que já viram dias bem melhores.

Scott deu uma espiada para trás, mas Stiles apenas sacudiu os ombros. Não faziam idéia do motivo da antiga professora ter sido afastada. A dúvida pertencia a todos os demais alunos.

– Espero que seja um ótimo ano – Smith encostou-se à mesa do professor e cruzou os braços. Parecia meio perdida – Apesar de já estarmos no meio do semestre. Mas pra mim é como se fosse começo do ano. Enfim... alguma dúvida?

– Sobre o que? O seu nome, por exemplo? – Lydia perguntou apontando para a lousa.

– É... Ruby? – indagou Jackson, estreitando os olhos para enxergar melhor. O motivo era muito claro: nunca tinha visto um garrancho tão mal feito antes. Se a professora cismasse de passar a matéria na lousa, estariam perdidos.

– Exato, rapaz. Meu nome é Smith. Ruby Smith. Sou a nova professora de Literatura de vocês.

A sala voltou a ficar em silêncio. Os alunos se entreolharam confusos. A professora parecia mais perdida que os demais dentro daquela sala.

– Então... – ela foi dizendo meio hesitante – Isso aqui é Literatura... que tal lermos alguns livros?

– Então... – Lydia a imitou com uma voz arrastada de tédio – Que tal você ler o plano de aula e seguir o roteiro?

A sala riu da provocação. Ruby ergueu as sobrancelhas ponderando a sugestão cheia de deboche e pouco caso.

– Não – respondeu com uma careta – Seguir roteiros é chato. Ainda espero indicações de livros. Vamos lá, garotos. Não conseguem pensar em nada?

E novamente o silêncio pesado e tenso caiu sobre a sala. Os adolescentes alternavam olhares entre a professora e outros colegas. Não podiam se lembrar de uma situação semelhante antes. Nenhum professor perguntava a opinião deles. Não sabiam se levavam a sério ou se era algum tipo de pegadinha.

Sufocando com o silêncio intenso, Stiles não resistiu. Sem parar de brincar com o lápis resolveu dar uma sugestão.

– Harry Potter?

Nem bem terminou de falar e a sala caiu na gargalhada. Alguns se atreveram a vaiar o garoto, que apenas rolou os olhos. Até Scott riu da sugestão. Não devia se surpreender na verdade.

– Ei, ei, ei... menos dez pontos para Gryffindor – Smith gracejou numa forma de fazer a turma ficar quieta. Então se virou para Stiles e o analisou brevemente.

– Harry Potter, hum? – balançou a cabeça – Como é o seu nome, garoto?

– Stiles – ele respondeu meio sem jeito.

Ruby ficou mais alguns instantes em silêncio, para em seguida esfregar as mãos empolgada.

– Gostei dessa idéia, senhor Stiles! Vamos ler Harry Potter esse semestre!

A turma inteira resmungou em protesto. Stiles não acreditou no que ouvira e fez questão de ignorar os olhares rancorosos que recebeu.

– Sério isso? – Jackson perguntou irritado.

– Super sério, jovem... como é seu nome?

– Jackson Whittemore – respondeu de má vontade.

– Senhor Whittemore e demais alunos, apresento a vocês nosso projeto desse semestre: leremos Harry Potter.

– Qual dos três? – foi Jackson quem perguntou de novo.

Ruby não pareceu compreender a dúvida.

– Como assim "qual dos três"?

O capitão do time cruzou os braços a frente do peito e assumiu uma pose extremamente agressiva.

– Harry Potter não é uma trilogia? Vamos ler os três? Ou só um deles?

– Oh, meu Deus! Santa ignorância! – Stiles não conseguiu se controlar e ficar de boca fechada – A Crônica dos Kane, é uma trilogia. O Senhor dos Anéis, é uma trilogia. Hannibal, é uma trilogia. Jogos Velozes, adivinha? Trilogia. A _trilogia_ do Mago, é uma trilogia. Harry Potter é uma saga de sete livros. Sem contar Quidditch Através dos Séculos, Animais Mágicos e Seu Habitat e Contos de... de... de... hum... são sete livros – ficou quieto ao ver que todos nas sala, e isso incluía a professora e Scott (seu melhor amigo, diga-se de passagem) olhavam para ele completamente abismados. Exceto Jackson, claro, que começara a fuzilá-lo ao ouvir a parte do "santa ignorância".

– Muito bem, senhor Stiles. Quero ver essa paixão toda na hora de escrever o trabalho. E na hora das provas. Falando em provas, vou explicar para o senhor Whittemore e para os demais, como será nossa avaliação. Vocês lerão os sete livros até o final do semestre. Para cada livro lido farão uma analise crítica com contribuições positivas para a literatura norte-america e mundial, e alguns pontos negativos da obra – parou para respirar um pouco – Cada análise valerá _até_ um ponto. Ao final você podem ter, ou não, um total de sete pontos. Então faremos uma prova valendo até três pontos. Está fechada a média dez. Voalá... Ah! E os trabalhos têm que ser feito a mão. Nada de... copiar da Wikipédia.

Vozes se fizeram ouvir. A maioria reclamava pela complexidade e dificuldade do trabalho para valer tão pouco. Culpa de quem? Do Stiles claro... e o dito rapaz ficou arrepiado sabendo-se vítima de olhares indignados.

Apesar de não demonstrar sentia-se bem empolgado com a idéia! Faria um trabalho ótimo e talvez aproveitasse para reler sua coleção.

– Ótimo que estamos todos de acordo – Ruby esfregou as mãos de contentamento – Para a aula de hoje quero que destaquem uma folha. Espero uma análise pessoal de cada um: escolham cinco pontos positivos e cinco negativos que enxergam em si mesmos e desenvolvam uma redação de, no mínimo, três laudas.

– Que isso... – Scott virou-se para trás e resmungou com o amigo – Me sinto de volta ao primário!

– Escrevendo uma redação tipo "Como foi suas férias" – Stiles riu – Mas foi inteligente. Assim ela vai conhecer a sala um pouco melhor, não?

McCall deu de ombros. Roubou uma folha do caderno do outro e riu baixinho, endireitando-se na cadeira.

Stilinski apenas girou os olhos. Sabia que se estivesse na carteira da frente teria sido ele a roubar uma folha do amigo. Scott aprendera o truque consigo, afinal de contas.

Sem enrolar mais puxou uma folha e se concentrou no trabalho que a professora passara. Pensar em qualidades próprias era fichinha! Stiles sabia que tinha muitas: era simpático, inteligente, falava bem... ou falava muito... enfim. Mas pensar nos defeitos seria mais fácil ainda. Para cada qualidade poderia pensar, tranquilamente, em pelo menos cinco defeitos.

Suspirou chateado e começou a escrever.

Ruby Smith analisou os alunos envolvidos no que lhes pedira. Alguns em maior grau de meditação, outros bem menos empolgados.

Foi apenas ao pousar os olhos castanhos sobre Stiles que sua postura mudou um pouco. Deixando de ser descontraída, ficou levemente tensa. Levou a mão à ponte do nariz empinado e apertou de leve.

Então aquele era Stiles Stilinski...?

Ele mudara absolutamente nada, em todos aqueles anos.

Suspirou.

Os grãos de areia começaram a rolar na ampulheta que lhe guiava os passos. Quase sentiu pena dos alunos, pois não dividiriam um semestre. Não haveria provas ou trabalhos. Tudo aquilo era mentira, uma grande, frágil e desesperada mentira.

Ruby tinha apenas uma semana. Uma misera semana que culminaria em sangue, lágrimas, dor e morte.

E então a jornada chegaria, finalmente, ao fim.

Continua...

* * *

Então... aqui começa a construção da trama, efetivamente. Quem será Ruby? Qual o objetivo dela? Alguém já tem teorias e palpites?

Bem, acho que isso. Desejo a todos um bom final de semana e obrigada por ler!

Vejo vocês de novo na sexta! Ou antes, para quem deixar um review


End file.
